1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to a work in progress management program interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing semiconductor devices uses a plurality of discrete process steps to create a semiconductor circuit from raw semiconductor material. The discrete process steps, from the initial melt and refinement of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (e.g., etching, doping, ion implanting or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device may be performed in different facilities in remote regions of the globe.
One issue which arises in semiconductor manufacturing is that the various processes which may take place at discrete locations may make it difficult to track a semiconductor device through the fabrication process. Such tracking may be desirable for quality control as well as inventory management.
In known semiconductor fabrication facilities, individual fabrication machines may provide and receive data regarding operating conditions during the fabrication process in many different data formats. Some of the data that is provided and received by the fabrication machines includes intrinsic data such as, for example, lot numbers, device model number or the like as well as extrinsic data such as production test data, production conditions or the like.